


Fairy tail drabbles

by Miraculous_kid



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I'll add tags later, too lazy tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_kid/pseuds/Miraculous_kid
Summary: "Hey Gajeel." Levy said, puffing out her cheeks"Yeah shrimp?""Why do you call me shrimp?"





	1. I'll never hurt you. Nalu

_"Natsu! NATSU! NATSU PLEASE!" said a pleading Lucy as she was ripped apart shred from shred, laughter, laughter, laughter. That's all Natsu could do. Laugh. He didn't want to hurt Lucy, yet he was. "Natsu-" **GASP**!_ Natsu woke up in a flash. Panting and sweating, he jumped out of the window, shirtless and all. He raced to Lucy's house, and climbed through her window. He saw her calmly sleeping. He didn't feel reassured. Slowly and quietly, he crept into Lucy's bed, closing the space between him and Lucy. He put his hair in Lucy's hand, and felt her hand curl around it. He hugged her waist, and snuggled into her.

_"I'll never hurt you."_


	2. Shrimp(Gale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Gajeel." Levy said, puffing out her cheeks
> 
> "Yeah shrimp?"
> 
> "Why do you call me shrimp?"

"Shrimp.  _Shrimp. **Shrimp**_ **. Shrimp."** That's all she ever heard. Levy loved Gajeel, she really did, but someones the iron dragon slayer ticked her off. So, one day, she stalked up to Gajeel.

"Hey Gajeeeeeeeeel." Levy said innocently.

"Yeah shrimp?  
  
"Why do you call me shrimp?" Levy cocked her head, smirking. She knew Gajeel wouldn't have an answer. Boy was she wrong. He stood up, and put his hand up.  
  
"Try and high five me." He said, grinning. Levy was confused. But she did it anyway. She jumped up, and tried to high five Gajeel.  _ **Tried.**_ ~~~~She couldn't reach, even while jumping. She puffed out her cheeks, and Gajeel ruffled her hair.

"Shrimp."


	3. Nalu: Pink or Salmon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it pink, or salmon?

"It's obviously salmon. Like hello?" Natsu, looked at Lucy like it was obvious. Her and the dragon slayer were cuddled up on the sofa.

"But salmon and pink are the same thing." Lucy argued.

"But its salmon."

"Pink."

"Salmon."

"Salmon."

"Pink- Wait shit." Natsu slapped his forehead.

"It's pink." She giggled.

"Shut up."


End file.
